Herobrine?
by GamerGirl Legends
Summary: Herobrine is an oridinary Minecraftian. He is always under the shadow of his older brother Notch. He doesn't mind the lack of attention, rather, he sticks to himself and his best and only friend, Jasmine. One day Herobrine goes into the mines to clear out an uncharted course and is proclaimed dead in a cave-in. But the thing is... he is alive... and things get interesting-OC Closed
1. Prologue

**[Auther's Note: Hey everybody! Silver here(_Don't forget, Ann is now Silver, Seeker, or SilverSeeker_) with a new Minecraft Story! This is my own Herobrine story and I really hope you guys get into it and really enjoy the story! This is just the prologue, but the next chapter'll be up same day! Now here we go! -SilverSeeker]**

* * *

**-{}-Prologue-{}-**

**_"D_**-do you have to go?" Jasmine asked, tears streaming down her bright red cheeks, worry coated her features thickly, "It-it's really dangerous an-" "Don't worry, Jasmine." Herobrine replied, "I'll be okay." "Please-please be safe." Jasmine said as Herobrine lightly brushed away her tears. Lightly, Herobrine planted a kiss on her forehead, "I will." With that, he turned and started walking towards the tunnel leading down to the deep, uncharted parts of the mines he was supposed to clear out.

Herobrine sighed, shuddering inwardly at the thought of the caves. He hated them. More than anything in Minecraftia. But to help his brother, he'd do anything. But now he realized he'd do anything to get out of going down there. Mining was dangerous enough without the course being unexplored. This would be the worst experience of his life.

He slowly began to climb down the ladder, the air getting thick and heavy as he traversed into the darkness.

* * *

_**H**_erobrine lost track of time hours ago. He had been focused, making a map and charting a path through the maze of tunnels, leaving a trail of torches. He stopped short when he heard a click, then a hissing sound. His eyes widened, he turned just as the explosion slammed him into the wall of stone. He groaned, cursing under his breath. His eyes widened as he heard more explosions. "What the..." He muttered.

Suddenly, the whole tunnel began to quake and jerk. He swore loudly, starting to run back the way he came, but it was too late. The ceiling collapsed, rocks fell hard around him. He tried to jump backwards as a large boulder slammed down, but it crushed his right leg. He cried out, tears streaming from his bright amber eyes.

His pickaxe had fallen from his bag a few feet away, he reached for it, but it was just out of his reach. He winced, the pain in his leg unbearable. He tried to push the boulder, it only budged slightly, not even an inch. Then, that's when the rest of the tunnel collapsed, crushing poor Herobrine.

* * *

**[End of Prologue]**


	2. Chapter One: Alive?

**[Author's Note: Silver here, hope you all enjoyed the prolouge, and, as promised, here is Chapter 1 on the same day!]**

* * *

**-{}-Chapter One-{}-**

* * *

**_D_**ays after Herobrine's death, a funeral was held for him. All of Minecraftia gathered for the death of Notch's younger brother. Jasmine knelt beside the coffin, crying. Herobrine had been her best-and only-friend. Notch held back his tears, only staring silently at the empty coffin, for there were no remains of Herobrine, only a pool of blood.

Life returned to normal in Minecraftia after a few months. Sorrow had faded and was replaced by the normal attitude, many forgot Herobrine, he hadn't been that popular. Everyone knew him, but no one was really friends with him, only Jasmine. Sorrow ran thick for her, she had no work to do and no one to spend time with.

One night, Jasmine laid quietly in her bed. She sighed, slipping out from the soft covers. She stretched and quietly left the small house. The streets were dark, only illuminated by dying torches as street lamps. She began to walk quietly towards the dark forest on the edge of Silver Ridge(A small city within Minecraftia surrounded by a forest) like she used to do with Herobrine.

A slight breeze made the flowers and grasses sway lightly. The sound of her quiet footsteps was the only noise in the night. She stared down at the ground, her long braid bobbing against her back as she walked. She stopped at the edge of the forest, lightly placing her palm on the thick trunk of an oak tree. Sighing, she let her hand drop to her side.

"What are you doing out here this late?" Jasmine jumps in surprise, turning. She saw a boy her age holding a torch in his hand. He had sandy brown hair with ash blonde drizzle. His skin is tanned lightly. He wears ripped denim skinny jeans and a green shirt coated with some dirt. He doesn't wear any shoes. "Oh, Dennis..." Jasmine sighed in relief, "You scared me." Dennis was a boy in her class. "Sorry." Dennis said, his voice smooth and light. "I was just going for a walk." Jasmine told him.

"Mind if I join you?" Dennis asked. "Um... sure." Jasmine replied. Dennis put out the torch, leaving them in darkness except the moonlight that shone down from the large, glowing, square in the dark night sky. The two started walking into the forest. "What was your relationship with Herobrine?" Dennis asked, surprising Jasmine. "W-we were just friends..." Jasmine replied. "You cared about him a lot, huh? I saw you saying goodbye to him the day he left for the mines." Jasmine nodded, "Yeah. We were really close. We'd been friends since... as long as I can remember..."

Dennis stretched and asked, "How'd you two meet?" "I can't remember..." Jasmine lied. "Hey, what's that?" Dennis asked, pointing at a structure slightly far off. "I... don't know... it wasn't here yesterday." Another lie, she hadn't even gone into the forest yesterday, it had been a while since she had, this could've been here for weeks. "Come on." Dennis said, picking up his pace towards it. "But what if-" "It'll be fine, come on!" Dennis cut Jasmine off. Jasmine hesitated before picking up her pace as well.

The place was set in the center of a large clearing surrounded by a circle of stone pillars lit with fire on the top. "It's... like a temple..." Jasmine said, approaching the large stone structure. "But no temple in Minecraftia looks like this. This is huge!" Dennis said, heading towards what seemed to be the entrance. Jasmine followed quickly. Dennis stopped, peering into the darkness. Slowly, he pulled a torch from his bag and lit it, beginning to walk down a flight of stone brick stairs. Jasmine quietly followed him.

* * *

**_T_**he two had been walking down stairs for what seemed like forever. "How far down do you think this goes?" Jasmine asked. "No idea." Dennis replied. After what was-Jasmine estimated-a half hour of walking more, they reached a hallway that split in two, one going left, one right. "We need to split up." Dennis said, the torchlight reflected off his emerald green eyes.

Jasmine nodded in agreement. "Here." Dennis handed Jasmine his torch and pulled out another one, lighting it. "Be careful." He said, turning to the left tunnel. Jasmine slowly walked into the right tunnel, it was icy cold, the torch did nothing to bring in warmth. She found a three-way fork and took left. Suddenly, the place shook violently, throwing her into a wall and knocking the torch from her hand. The torch went out, leaving her in darkness as there was a loud rumbling and a crash.

She coughed as dust filled the air. Coughing and coughing, Jasmine felt around for the torch, she found a few scattered pieces of wood and sighed, the torch shattered from what she assumed was a cave-in. She turned and put her hands on the icy cold stone and gravel that had fallen, blocking her path. "Only way to go is forward, then." She said quietly, turning. She began to walk forward in the darkness, her footsteps echoing loudly in the small tunnel.

She had her arms outstretched in case she ran into a wall. When she finally felt something on her fingertips, it was iron, and it was very, very, hot. She flinched back, assuming it was a door. Jasmine began to feel around the frame carefully, looking for a lever or button. Her hand hit something and the door opened, showering her in orange light.

Jasmine squinted against it, but once her eyes adjusted, she slowly entered the room. The room was made out of a mixture of a strange, red stone and regular stone. Lavafalls and pools dotted the area. Mushroom-like things grew on patches of dark sand. A figure sat on a throne made of a purple substance and gold on the other side of the room. His head down so Jasmine couldn't see his face.

"Um... excuse me... sir?" Jasmine asked, cautiously stepping forward. The man didn't respond. "What is this place?" No response. "Hello? Sir?" Jasmine stepped forward more. Without warning, the man looked up at her. Jasmine stumbled backwards, surprised. The man's eyes were milky white and gave off a pale glow. His skin was very pale. He had messy brown hair. He wore a ragged blue T-shirt with stains of dirt and blood on it. On his chest, a gash of what seemed like something had crushed him had dried blood in it. His purplish jeans were ripped and stained with dirt and blood. He wore no shoes. His skin was also dirt-and-bloodstained, he was tattered and had many scars, gashes, bruises, cuts, and more.

In a flash of lightning, he was in front of Jasmine. She gave a small shriek and tried to turn to run, but he grabbed her wrist-his touch was like a mixture of freezing ice and scorching heat-and shoved her against a wall. She cried out as heat from the red, hot stone burned her back. "Who are you?" Jasmine asked, fear in her eyes as she stared at the man, realizing he was only about her age. Suddenly, his white eyes widened, "J-Jas-Jasmine...?" He asked.

Jasmine recognized the voice. "H-Herobrine? B-but y-you're s-s-supposed to b-b-be d-d-d-dead..." Herobrine let go of her wrist and stepped back. He disappeared in a flash of lightning. "He's... alive..." Jasmine fell to her knees. "Herobrine is... alive..."

* * *

**[End of Chapter One: Alive?]**

* * *

**Me: Woah, who thought that would happen?**

**Random Guy: Not me**

**Me: Cool, bro, but most people saw that coming, huh?**

**Random Girl: Yup**

**Me: YEAH!**


	3. Chapter Two: Back to Minecraftia

**[Author's Note: Hope you guys are enjoying the story! Here we go!]**

* * *

**-{}-Chapter Two-{}-**

* * *

**_S_**lowly, Jasmine got to her feet. "I have to tell everyone!" She said, her face lighting up at the thought of her friend still being alive. She started for the exit when Herobrine appeared in front of her, "You can't!" He said, pushing her back against the wall. "W-what do you mean?" Jasmine asked. "You can't tell anyone about this." Herobrine replied. "Why not?" Jasmine asked, "Don't you want people to know you're alive? A-and I have so many questions! How did you survive? What happened down there? Why-" "I don't know and I'll tell you what happened later. But I can't let anyone know I'm alive." Herobrine said, cutting Jasmine off.

"Why?" Jasmine asked. Herobrine sighed, "That cave-in wasn't an accident. There was TNT involved to start it, and if there was TNT, someone had been there. No one enters the mines without authorization. If those tunnels were unexplored, there shouldn't have been TNT. So, there had to have been someone who was authorized to enter the mines to have set a trap for me." He explained. "Someone's trying to kill you?!" Jasmine asked. Herobrine nodded, "I don't know who, that's what I'm trying to figure out."

"Herobrine, please come back to Minecraftia with me! You won't be recognized!" Jasmine begged. "I can't, it's too risky." "Brine, you're injured, you at least need help." "I'll be fine." "Please!" Jasmine wouldn't give up, she needed Herobrine back! It had been so painful to lose him and now he was actually alive and they could be happy again. Herobrine sighed, "Okay." "Can we at least tell Notch! He'll want to know you're alive!" Jasmine said. Herobrine nodded, "He at least should know."

A scream erupted from somewhere in the place, "Dennis!" Jasmine cried, her head turning to the exit. "Dennis?" Herobrine asked. "Dennis, from school!" Jasmine said. Herobrine's eyes widened. "Uh-oh... the left tunnel's trapped." "W-what?" Jasmine asked. "Come on!" Herobrine shouted, grabbing her wrist and yanking her hard through the hallway. "It's blocked! The tunnel collapsed!" Jasmine shouted. "There's two ways!" Herobrine shouted, pulling her into a side hallway she hadn't seen on the way there. They ran through, turn after turn. They heard Dennis screaming and calling for help.

"Dennis! We're coming!" Jasmine screamed. They dashed into a chamber where Dennis was held frozen in the center by an invisible force, his mouth wide in a scream. "Dennis!" Jasmine tried to rush to him, but Herobrine held her back, "It's a trap, don't..." Herobrine said, staring. Dennis' scream suddenly cut off sharply. Slowly, he was lifted off the ground by an invisible force. Choking sounds came from his throat. The ground shook and Herobrine shuffled backwards, pulling Jasmine with him, He stopped when they were pressed against the wall. A large circle of the ground, except for about a foot of the outer rim, began to crumble away, falling into a pit of bubbling lava. "Dennis!" Jasmine screeched. "Don't worry." Herobrine said.

Dennis's body went limp and he fell fast. Herobrine was swift as he pushed off from the wall and slammed into Dennis' body, making them tumble onto the outer rim of the room on the side opposite Jasmine. "You okay?" Herobrine asked. Dennis nodded, "Who are you?" "It's Herobrine!" Jasmine shouted. "But-" "I'll tell you later but-" Herobrine was cut off but a loud rumbling, the ground gave a sharp jerk. Herobrine held tight, still holding onto Dennis. But, Jasmine lost her balance and fell, screaming. She latched onto the ledge, but the shaking ground made her slip quickly, she tried to swing her legs up but it was no use. "HELP!" She shrieked.

When the shaking had become less hard, Herobrine stood, pressing against the wall with Dennis. They inched along the edge quickly to get to Jasmine. When they reached her, she was only clamping on with one hand, Herobrine grabbed her and pulled her up, "We have to get out of here!" He shouted. They made it to the exit of the chamber and sprinted through the dark tunnel, turning, blinding running. Jasmine and Dennis followed Herobrine, Herobrine didn't hesitate with each turn.

At certain times, cave-ins happened behind them, but with Herobrine's speedy leadership, they were able to outrun the cave-ins. Stumbling out into the open, Herobrine gasped for air, panting from the running. Dennis stumbled out after him. Jasmine was a bit behind, but without warning, the entrance collapsed, crushing her left leg under rocks and rubble, she screamed in pain.

"Jasmine!" Herobrine shouted, running to the collapsed entrance. Dennis followed, the two began rolling away large rocks, trying to get through to Jasmine. "Guys! Guys! Help! T-there's someone else! Help!" Jasmine screamed. _Someone else?_ Herobrine thought, working faster. "G-get away from me!" He heard Jasmine shriek. "Jasmine! Who's in there!" Dennis shouted. "I-I don't know! Get your hands off me! HEROBRINE! DENNIS! HELP!"

"Faster! Faster!" Herobrine urged, digging out rocks faster. Jasmine's scream ripped through the air, not even muffled by the stone, "GET AWAY FROM ME! HELP!" "JASMINE!" Herobrine screamed. A cold, cruel laugh echoed after the scream. Herobrine recognized the laughter, his eyes widened, "STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Herobrine screamed, terror rising inside him.

"Herobrine! HELP!" Jasmine shrieked. Herobrine's rage exploded, "STAY. AWAY. FROM. HER! He bashed his fists into the stone and it blasted, slamming into the walls of the tunnel and into the clearing around the place. Jasmine lay on the ground, her eyes filled with terror, staring down the dark tunnel. Her left leg was bleeding heavily and was crushed.

"Jasmine! Are you okay?" Herobrine quickly knelt next to her and she threw her arms around his shoulders, tears streaming down her cheeks, she shook her head. The entrance rocked, threatening to collapse again. Herobrine quickly but lightly dragged her into the open. "Dennis, hurry, go to Silver Ridge and get some bandages and other things like that, Jasmine needs to get her leg fixed as much as possible until she gets actual help."

Dennis nodded and sprinted towards Silver Ridge. Jasmine was still crying as Herobrine lightly laid her on the ground, the place collapsed as Herobrine lightly inspected her bleeding leg. "W-who was that?" Jasmine asked between sobs. "I don't know." Herobrine replied. "Don't lie, tell her." A voice came from the shadows, Herobrine instantly drew a diamond sword from his belt loop and turned.

A man who slightly resembled Herobrine stood on the edge of the forest, leaning against a tree with a smile. Jasmine stared at the man, eyes wide with fear. "Go away." Herobrine said, glaring at the man. "She should know who I am." He said, he disappeared, reappearing kneeling next to Jasmine. She scuttled backwards, slightly dragging her left leg. Herobrine turned, "Leave her alone." The man appeared in front of Jasmine again, quickly grabbing her wrist, his touch felt like Herobrine's, except stronger. Jasmine cried out, trying to pull away. "Get away from her!" Herobrine shouted, starting towards him.

"I'm Herobrine's father." The man said. Jasmine tried to pull harder, but it was no use. "Let go of her." Herobrine growled, pointing the sword at his father's head. Slowly, Herobrine's father let go of Jasmine's wrist and stood, facing Herobrine. Jasmine shuffled back. "Go. Away." Herobrine growled through gritted teeth. His father disappeared in a flash of lightning. Herobrine sheathed his sword and turned to Jasmine, kneeling next to her. "Are you okay?" He asked. Jasmine nodded and threw her arms around Herobrine's neck.

"Where's Dennis, he should've been back by now." Jasmine asked, letting go of Herobrine. "I don't know, but I'll take you to Silver Ridge myself, maybe he couldn't get back or something." Herobrine said, lightly grabbing her arm and throwing it over his shoulder. He slowly stood up. Jasmine put her weight on her right side, while Herobrine helped support her left side. They started heading towards the forest. "Why'd the place collapse?" Jasmine asked. "My father." Herobrine replied. "Sorry about your leg, by the way." "I-it's okay." Jasmine said.

They continued in silence, up ahead, they could make out silhouettes of buildings in the sunrise. Soon they reached the edge of the forest. The street cut off abruptly a few feet away. "Let's get you somewhere you're leg can get help." Herobrine said. "No, first, we tell your brother you're alive." Jasmine said. "You need to get help." Herobrine said. Jasmine sighed as Herobrine looked around, "Isn't your mom a nurse?" Jasmine nodded.

Herobrine started to head to Jasmine's house. No one was out of their houses yet, it was about time for people to wake though. When Herobrine and Jasmine made it to Jasmine's house, few people were out and about, paying little attention to the pair. Lightly, Herobrine knocked on the door. It opened seconds later and immediately, the woman who'd opened it was wide-eyed as she saw her daughter being supported, she knew something was wrong, her gaze travelled down to Jasmine's harmed leg and without a word, stepped aside, gesturing for them to come in.

"Lay her down on the couch." She instructed, hurriedly rushing upstairs. Herobrine obeyed as he heard the shout, "And be careful of her leg, try not to move it!" About a minute later, she came back down with a lot of supplies in her arms, with a glance at Herobrine she said, "You should get yourself cleaned up. My son may have some clothes you can borrow." Herobrine was about to head to the bathroom to wash up but was cut off by Jasmine's mother, "Who are you anyway?" "It's me, Herobrine."

"You're alive?!" She asked, turning to him. he nodded. "Glad you are." Is all she said before turning back to Jasmine. Herobrine walked up the stairs and into the bathroom. He washed off the dirt from his face and arms. He combed through his hair with his fingers. Walking out of the bathroom, he went down the hallway and knocked on Jasmine's brother's door. He opened the door, "Who are you?" He asked immediately. "Danny, it's me, Herobrine." "Herobrine! You're alive?!" The teenager's eyes lit up, "Come on in, whad'ya need?" "Clothes that aren't dirty and torn up." Herobrine replied, stepping into the roomwith a slight smile as the boy stepped aside.

"On it!" He ran to his closet and pulled out a clean light turquoise blue shirt and purple jeans that strongly resembled Herobrine's clothes before the accident. But it was normal, everyone had that clothing first, then they could change it whenever. Herobrine had stuck with the original because it was simple and nice, the way he liked it.

Then he pulled out some gray shoes, he tossed the clothing at Herobrine. "Bam!" Herobrine smiled. "Thanks, Danny." He walked out of the room and into the bathroom to change, when he came out, he looked nearly exactly like he did before he left, except his milky white eyes and the scars, bruises, and other injuries. The gash on his chest was hidden by his shirt. He walked downstairs and Janet-Jasmine's mother-glanced at him, "Better?" "Very." "How did this happen?" She asked, gesturing to Jasmine's half-bandaged leg.

"She found me in this place and when we were leaving there was a cave-in and yeah." Herobrine said shortly. Janet nodded. "Alright well, I need to get to work now, if you'll excuse me." She stood and collected her stuff, leaving the house quickly. Jasmine stood from the couch, putting most of her weight on her right side. "You okay?" Herobrine asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." Jasmine replied, brushing a golden blonde strand of hair from her concrete-gray eyes.

"How about we go for a walk?" Jasmine suggested. Herobrine nodded, "Ok." Jasmine took a small hop towards Herobrine but lost her balance and fell forward into Herobrine, their lips pressing against each other, kissing.

* * *

**[End of Chaper Two]**

* * *

**Yeah! I did it! Hope you all enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter Three: Why?

**-{}-Chapter Three-{}-**

* * *

**_B_**oth their eyes widened, neither broke away. After the shock passed, Herobrine wrapped his arms around Jasmine's hips and closed his eyes. Jasmine wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes as well. Herobrine lightly lifted his hand up and ran his fingers through her soft, golden blonde hair, lightly pulling her closer. Jasmine gave a small smile as he did this. The two broke apart after a few more seconds.

Both of them smiled, "That was nice." Jasmine said, "Very, _very_ nice." Herobrine nodded, "_Very_." "So, how bout that walk?" Jasmine asked, putting her arm around his shoulders. "Yeah, come on." Herobrine said, putting his arm around her waist to support her more. Herobrine opened the door and stepped outside into the bright air. Many people were out, but still, no one paid attention to the pair. Except for one person. A boy about two years younger than Herobrine was staring at them with his deep, brown gaze.

He recognized Herobrine, and he scurried of towards Mojang HQ. The boy went inside quickly and went up the elevator to the top floor. He walked urgently to the end of the hall and knocked on the wooden door. "Come in." Notch said. The boy opened the door, "Ah, hello Preston." Notch said as the boy entered. "Notch." Preston said, "Herobrine's alive." Notch's face turned into shock, then rage, he slammed his fist onto the desk, swearing loudly, "How could he have survived?!" "I don't know sir." Preston replied. "Where did you see him?" Notch growled. "He and Jasmine Stonering were walking towards the forest." Preston said. "Jasmine Stonering..." Notch said quietly, "She might know something about how he survived... they were very close... he might've told her..." "We could take her into custody for interrogation if you would like, sir." Preston stated

Notch nodded, "Yes."

"I can arrange that right now if you'd like, sir."

"Please."

"Anything else?"

"One more thing."

"Yes, sir?"

"Arrange Brine's murder. Do anything. I don't care if you blow him up or tear him limb from limb just make sure he doesn't come out alive."

"Yes sir."

Preston left the room quietly. Notch shouted out in rage and slammed his fist onto the desk, cracking the wood.

* * *

Jasmine and Herobrine walked quietly, Jasmine's head resting on Herobrine's shoulder. They'd left the street a little bit ago and were walking through the forest. "What do you think happened to Dennis?" Jasmine asked. "I don't know..." Herobrine replied. "Nothing's happened to me." Dennis's voice came from behind them. The two turned to see Dennis standing with a group of Mojang soldiers behind him. A bow aimed at Herobrine's head along with modded weapons like guns and such.

"D-Dennis?" Jasmine asked. "Hello Jasmine. Step away from Herobrine, now and come with us." Dennis said threateningly. "No." Jasmine said, putting her arms tightly around his shoulders. "What are you doing?" Jasmine asked. "Killing Herobrine. He should already be dead." Dennis replied. "You won't do anything to him." Jasmine said fiercely.

"Jasmine, there's something wrong with that guy. He survived being crushed in a cave-in, that's the first time anything like that has happened in Minecraftia." "I survived-" "That was only your leg, he was crushed completely!" Dennis wouldn't give up, but neither would Jasmine.

Herobrine had no emotion, no fear, nothing. "Shoot me." He suddenly said, surprising everyone. "Brine? What-" Herobrine cut Jasmine off, "No, no, no, just let them shoot me." Herobrine said, lightly easing Jasmine's arms from around him and lightly pushing her away. "B-" "I'll be fine." Herobrine said reassuringly, turning to Dennis. "Well?" "Fire!" Dennis said, shooting the arrow.

The Mojang soldiers shot at him too. Herobrine raised his hands, a wall of fire eurupted from the ground, the arrows and bullets came through in ashes. He pushed forward with his hands, the wall moved towards them, but somehow it didn't burn the trees. They all retreated, except for Dennis. He dove around the wall and tried to shoot Herobrine in the throat. Herobrine caught the arrow and it burned to ashes in his hand.

A ball of flame formed in Herobrine's hand and he threw it at Dennis, striking him on the chest. Dennis cried out in pain as he clothes lit up in flames. "Dennis!" Jasmine shouted, starting to limp over to him. Herobrine grabbed her shoulder, stopping her, his touch was like a burning fire. Jasmine cried out and stumbled away from him. "Sorry!" Herobrine said. Jasmine looked at Dennis, who was being consumed by fire on the ground. She turned away from Herobrine and ran over to him with her heavy limp, nearly falling. She stopped when the fire had disappeared and all that was left was Dennis's charred, smoking body. Dead.

* * *

**[End of Chapter Three]**


	5. Chapter Four: Goodbye?

**[Author's Note: Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! Things seem to be heating up, hm? HM? Yeah. Ok, so, if you've read my SkyDoesMinecraft's Secret story, you've seen I haven't posted on it for a while, well, I've got a heavy dose of writer's block! So, if you could PM me some ideas for Skydoesminecraft's Secret, that'd be great! Anyways, now, trying not to ramble on, here's Herobrine? Chapter Four!]**

* * *

**-{}-Chapter Four-{}-**

* * *

**_"D_**ennis!" Jasmine shouted, kneeling next to the charred remains. Herobrine shook his head, a sharp pain piercing through his skull. The pain faded and his eyes glowed for a split second, he looked up at Jasmine and the remaining ashes of Dennis and turned, running into the forest. Jasmine heard his rapid footsteps and turned, "Herobrine?" But he was too far to hear her. Slowly, she turned her head to the body again, she lightly picked a small poppy and lightly laid it on his chest.

Sighing, Jasmine stood up. She ran the way Herobrine had gone, running as fast as she could to find him.

* * *

**_H_**erobrine was fast. He had a lot of ground between himself and Jasmine. He was angry at himself, how could he have killed an innocent Minecraftian? He had always tried his best to hide what he was meant to be, but it slipped out and soon everyone would know. Herobrine sighed, picking up his pace. He had to leave Minecraftia soon, or he'd do something worse than just killing an innocent person.

"What are you doing?" Herobrine stopped and whipped around to see his father staring at him with his soulless white eyes. "Getting out of here before I end up doing something really bad." Herobrine replied. "Come on, Brine." His father said, "Don't run from who you are." Slowly, his father approached him. Herobrine stepped back. "You try to hide it." His father said, disappearing. "But we both know you can't keep it up for much longer." His father reappeared behind him, lightly touching the back of his neck.

Herobrine cried out in pain as large, black, leather wings ripped through his skin and shirt, flaring out, black mist swirling off the edges giving the illusion the wings were made out of darkness. His father smiled, "You know there's nothing you can do to stop it, so why bother?" He disappeared, reappearing in front of him closely, "If I were you, I'd be proud of who you are, I know I am." "Get out of my life!" Herobrine shouted angrily at his father.

Herobrine's father smiled, "Think about it." Then he disappeared in a swirling black mist. Herobrine growled and the wings slowly receded.

He heard hurried footsteps and saw Jasmine running up to him through the undergrowth. Sighing, Herobrine turned and was going to run again. "Herobrine! Wait!" Jasmine shouted. Herobrine turned back as she ran up to him. "Jasmine, I'm sor-" "It's okay, Herobrine." Jasmine said, "Why'd you run off?" "I have to leave Minecraftia, it's the only way to keep you and everyone from having a worse fate than what Dennis had. Way. Way. Worse." Herobrine explained.

"_Leave_ Minecraftia? Then where would you go?" Jasmine asked. "I don't know, but what I do know is that I have to get out of here." Herobrine said. "No one's ever been outside Minecraftia, it could be dangerous." Jasmine said. "I'll be fine." Herobrine said, "You should get home. Bye, Jasmine." He turned to leave but Jasmine gripped his wrist lightly, turning him to face her. "W-" Jasmine cut Herobrine off by wrapping her arms around him and kissing him, closing her eyes.

Herobrine's eyes widened but after a second, he wrapped his arms around her hips and closed his eyes, returning the kiss. They stayed that way for a few seconds, and when they broke away, they were both smiling. "Goodbye, Brine, stay safe." Jasmine said, planting a light, quick kiss on his cheek. "You too, Jas." Herobrine said, then he let go of her and lightly kissed her forehead, turning and running off into the forest.

Jasmine waved lightly, though she knew he wouldn't see it. Then she called one last thing before he was out of sight, "I love you, Herobrine!"

_I love you too_ Herobrine thought, smiling.

* * *

**_J_**asmine made her way back to Silver Ridge. As soon as she stepped out of the forest, two guns were pointed at her, one her head, one her heart. "Where's Herobrine?" The taller of the two asked. Jasmine calmly replied, "I do not know where he is, now if you'll excuse me I have to go do my chores." Jasmine tried to push past the two soldiers but they didn't let her pass.

"We're taking you into custody for interrogation. Notch knows you two were close, you'd know where he was." Jasmine kept cool as the guards grabbed her upper arms and started leading her to Mojang HQ. She wasn't telling anyone anything. No one would find Herobrine. This was now her job: to keep Herobrine safe.

When they reached Notch's office, the short guard opened the door. "We have her, she claims not to know where he is. Notch glared at Jasmine, "Kid, I know you and Herobrine are best friends. You know where he is. Spill it." Jasmine shook her head, she was good at lying, "I have no idea what you're talking about." Notch growled and stood up, "Herobrine is a dangerous man. If you know where he is you need to tell me. Now."

Jasmine shook her head, "I. Don't. Know. Where. He. Is. Are you people deaf or something, I'm saying it loud and clear!" Notch was obviously getting impatient. "Stop playing games. Tell me. Now!" "I'm not saying anymore." Jasmine said simply. Notch's eyes flashed blood red. "I SAID. NOW!" Jasmine flinched, Notch's anger was rising, he slowly approached the girl and hisses in her ear, "Tell me. Or else." Jasmine's face remained emotionless, but the fear inside her was boiling as she said, "Or else what."

There was a loud crack as one of the guards shot at her, the bullet tore through her side and she screamed out in pain, squeezing her eyes shut and dropping to her knees. "Wanna sing now, little bird?" Jasmine looked up at him, her eyes filled with all the hate she had inside her as she said, "If you were a rat, I'd kill you like the vermin you are." Her words were so full of spite and hate, she didn't even sound like herself.

Another shot rang out and Jasmine screamed again, this one tearing through her ribs. Notch raised an eyebrow at her, expecting her to answer. "Kill me if you want. But I'm not saying anything. Oh, and, if you kill me, someone'll find out. Wait until the word gets out that Notch-our oh-so-beloved ruler killed an innocent 18-year old girl just to figure out the answer to a question that she. Didn't. Know." Notch growled and grabbed the gun from the tall guards, hand, pressing it against her chest where her heart was. "I'm giving you one last chance."

Jasmine looked thoughtful for a moment, as if weighing her odds against life or death-answering a question, or remaining silent. Then she said, "Fine, I'll tell you" Notch smiled and lowered the gun. "when I'm dead." Jasmine kicked the gun out of Notch's hand, and with a strength she never knew she had, she flipped the two guards, making them lose their grips on her arms. She turned and ran off down the hall, she heard them chasing after her and turned. Her gray eyes flashed emerald green and the building began shaking.

Notch and the guards stopped suddenly, trying to stay on their feet. Jasmine had no trouble staying steady. Without warning, a large wall of thick, hard vines burst through the floor and ceiling, blocking Notch and the guards from Jasmine. Barely even realizing what she was doing, she jumped out a window, the glass shattering on impact. Thick vines broke through the concrete streets and caught her. She jumped off the platform of greenery and sprinted into the forest, not looking back.

Then, as her senses came back to her, she stopped._ How in the name of Notch did I do that...?_


	6. Chapter Five: Only the Beginning

**[Author's Note: Hope you all are enjoying! Here we go!]**

* * *

**-{}-Chapter Five-{}-**

* * *

**_T_**he pain from the bullets was starting to hurt badly. Before, she had been so focused, she hadn't even noticed the pain. Now she groaned with every breath. She started heading towards where she knew a little river was. She and Herobrine used to go to it all the time. Where the bullets tore through her flesh. she was bleeding heavily.

When she finally reached the river, her skin had started paling. She lightly pulled off her shirt wincing as she raised her arms and the fabric brushed against the wounds. She looked at her side where the bullets had been shot through her ribs and just above her hips. She groaned as she saw the blood, she'd never repaired any injuries like this by hand.

You see, healing potions were very pricey in Silver Ridge, when she could get her hands on one, it was always savored, only saved for fatal situations. (Keep in mind, brewing potions was an illegal feat in Minecraftia-except in the... bad parts of it.)

Slowly, Jasmine reached into the soft current and cupped water in her hands, lifting the water out, she lightly poured it over the wound, the blood washing away. Once most of the blood was gone, Jasmine quickly pressed her already-bloodstained shirt to the wounds. After a while, they finally stopped bleeding. With a sigh, she set the now-red shirt on the ground next to her. She once again poured water on the wounds to clean off the last of the blood.

Jasmine wasn't even going to try to remove the bullets, she didn't want to make things worse. Jasmine grabbed her bloody shirt and put it on. **[Random Author's Note: DO NOT TRY TREATING A BULLET WOUND LIKE THIS UNLESS I'M RIGHT CUZ I JUST GUESSED WHAT TO DO AND I HAVE NO IDEA IF THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO DO AND I DON'T WANT TO BE RESPONSIBLE FOR SOMEONE DYING BECAUSE THEY READ MY FANFIC AND DECIDED TO TRY FIRST AID USING THIS CHAPTER! PLZZZZZ (Unless I'm right =P) Oh yeah, while I'm here, it'd be great if you guys could PM me ideas for my Skydoesminecraft's Secret fanfic and also... you can submit OC's for this story if you'd like, I'll put the OC basic format at the end of the chapter ㈇7]**

Jasmine sat at the edge of the river and stared at her reflection in the water. She noticed something strange, she leaned forward more. Her eyes were lush green, like the forest trees and grasses. She furrowed her brow in confusion, leaning closer. Was it just a trick of the light reflecting off the water? Her nose touched the surface of the water making it ripple and sparkle... shimmer... glow. She jumped back. Glow? It glowed?

"Probably just my eyes..." Jasmine said, blinking several times. But something told her she wasn't so sure. Lightly, she touched the water and it seemed to spark. She jerked her hand back. Then she lightly, slowly reached down and let her hand plunge beneath the water's surface. A glow was around where her hand went in. Something wasn't right, she was supposed to have reached the bottom of the river by now, it's not like it was that deep.

She plunged deeper, her whole arm was in now, her other arm clutching the grass on the river's edge. Then, the grass came out of the ground, root n' all. Jasmine let out a cry of surprise as she plunged into the river. Everything went from dark blue to black in an instant. Jasmine found there was no need to breathe, no air was around her anyways, but she didn't feel the need for it in her lungs.

The black faded into deep blue, the color of the void, but she wasn't in the void. She knew that. The particles didn't float around the air. She felt her feet hit the ground lightly. The blue around her faded into a chamber that she stood in the center of. A figure stood across from her, a green and blue hooded cloak obscuring the stranger's face.

Slowly, the stranger reached up and drew back the hood of the cloak. The wearer was a woman, she had a blue and green Yin and Yang stone embedded on the skin of her forehead. She had a beautifully crafted, golden headdress over her silvery hair. Her eyes were forest green. She smiled at Jasmine. "Who are you?" Jasmine asked. "I am Zoya, Guardian of Life." Jasmine's eyes widened. "You're one of the Guardians? From the Legends?!" Zoya nodded, "I wanted to speak with you." "W-why me?" Jasmine asked. "The Guardians need your help." "Why?" Jasmine asked.

Zoya sighed, her smile fading, "Notch is planning something horrible, he wants to destroy the Guardians, for he cannot stand that he isn't the most powerful being in all the world. So he is planning on waging war with us, he is forming an army." Jasmine's eyes got even wider, than filled with anger. "That man should be banished eternally to the Nether." "We cannot do that, Jasmine." Zoya said, "Notch is one of the Guardians as well." Jasmine looked confused, "He's a Guardian?"

"Not as powerful as Guardians Xara, Kura, Kel, Luka, and myself. But he is Guardian of Light." Zoya said, "_Light_?" Jasmine asked, "Are you serious? _Light_?" "Herobrine is also a Guardian. Guardian of Darkness." Jasmine looked at Zoya with a look that said, 'Are you kidding me?' "Those roles seem reversed to me." Jasmine said. Zoya sighed, "Yes, it seems they are. But Herobrine has his secrets as well. Such as when he told you he was leaving Minecraftia, he wasn't really." Jasmine's eyes widened, "What was he going to do?" "He's gathering an army as well, at the command of Guardian Kura-Guardian of Balance. This surprised all of the Guardians, for Guardian Kura never suggested going into battle. He always was one of peace. But dark times call for desperate measures." Zoya said.

"I want to help in any way I can." Jasmine said, her voice full of bravery and the sureness she felt that she wanted to help. Zoya's smiled returned, "You are helping already, but there's so much more you must do." "Tell me! I'll do everything I can." Jasmine said. "Herobrine is only one person, he can't be everywhere at once. Notch has hundreds and counting in his army thanks to his many people out and collecting. We need as many people as possible to join our army, and with Herobrine the only one we have to get people for now, by the time we have five hundred, Notch could have thousands. You have to go and help him." Zoya explained.

Jasmine nodded. "Jasmine, remember, this isn't going to be easy, but you've got Magic on your side." Zoya said. "Guardian Zoya?" Jasmine said curiously, "I have two questions." "Yes?" Zoya asked. "First: How did I get these powers?" Zoya smiled, "The Magic chose you." Walking to Jasmine, she placed a light hand on her shoulder and said, "You are a Summoned. When the Magic Chooses you, you become bound to that Magic." Zoya knelt so they were eye level, "You will receive more Magic as you grow in it. It will be very useful in the times to come."

Jasmine smiled. "Second question: Why me?" Zoya stood up straight and said, "The Magic saw something remarkable in you. I can see it too. You were Chosen because of who you are." Zoya drew her hood up again, covering her face as she said, "Times are dark, Jasmine. Remember, this is not the end. It is only the beginning."

* * *

**[Author's Note: As promised, here is the Basic OC format]**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Weapon(s):**

**Notch's Side or Herobrine's:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Extra:**

**Example-**

**Name: Jasmine**

**Age: 18**

**Weapons(s): No Spoilers =P Sry**

**Notch's Side or Herobrine's: Notch's HAHAHAHA YEAH RIGHT Herobrine's(Real answer)**

**Appearance: She has long, blonde hair tied in a braid. She has a gray crop top outlined with white. She has denim short shorts and gray short boots with white laces. She has concrete gray eyes. Her skin is fair. **

**Personality: Fierce and brave. Always willing to help her friends. She is thoughtful and smart.**

**Extra: NO SPOILZZZZZ =P**


	7. Chapter Six: Theif

**[A/N: You guys are so great and supportive! I enjoy writing for you guys and I'd like to thank AghiTron and Ender NightBlade for their amazing OCs! Expect to be in the story soon! On with the story!]**

* * *

**-{}-Chapter Six-{}-**

* * *

**_J_**asmine's surroundings faded to black and she was swept away in a swirling wind. The next thing she knew, she was back on the edge of the river. Jasmine saw her reflection in the river as she was standing up. She stopped for a moment and looked closer, her eyes were lush forest green. She smiled, liking the change from gray to green.

She also noticed the blood on her shirt was gone. She decided that if she were going to get help for the Guardians, she'd get large groups of people in villages and cities. Or even better yet. Armies. Sky Army perhaps? Jasmine knew where their base was and she decided that would be the first place to go. She wasn't going to walk though, it'd take to long.

A horse. She started walking back to Silver Ridge. There were horse stables there. When she reached the edge if the forest, she stopped. The cement was torn up where the vines had broken through, and she could see Mojang HQ had a large gap in it with jagged pieces of cement and glass and things sticking out.

Jasmine would have to be quick. She decided if she walked out looking like this, she'd be spotted immediately and guards were probably everywhere. She let her curly hair out of its long braid. She ran her fingers through it a few times and quickly grabbed a sharp stick from the ground. She grabbed a rock and quickly made the stick slightly sharper, and cut of a long length of her hair, leaving her with not even shoulder length hair.

She knew she'd be recognized by her clothes as well, but she didn't have any extra. Her hair would be enough, and her eyes. That's what people noticed her by anyways. The length of it and braid was something she always did. She'd be sticking to the shadows anyways but it was better safe than sorry. She dropped the stick on the ground and hid the cut length of blonde hair under twigs and leaves.

She took off her shoes to be quieter, because hers always seemed to squeak when she walked. She dashed into the shadows of a building, pressing against the back wall. She slowly made her way past buildings in the same way until she finally reached the stables, luckily unspotted. She crouched then slowly approached the fence. She climbed over it and went to the nearest horse with a saddle already on it.

She stood up and was about to mount it when someone shouted, "HORSE THEIF!" Uh-oh... Jasmine quickly got onto the horse and grabbed the reins, striking them. The horse neighed and galloped quickly down the street. She heard footsteps chasing after her along with the hooves of horses as well. She struck the reins again and the horse picked up speed.

She shot into the forest, the sounds of pursuit faded as she continued on. She kept the horse going at a steady pace, heading the way she knew Sky's base was located. Jasmine sighed, knowing life wouldn't ever be the same again. Ever. Jasmine hoped they could win against Notch's army when the time came. The only sound that could be heard was the horse's hooves hitting the ground.

Glancing back in the direction of Silver Ridge, she uttered the last words she'd heard Guardian Zoya speak, "It is not the end. It is only the beginning." These words lit a spark inside Jasmine. They gave her strength. She felt power in herself, knowing that they had a chance. It was only the beginning.

Jasmine had a long journey ahead of her. Everyone did. Jasmine was ready for it. "We're going to win." Jasmine said softly, "No matter what."

* * *

**[End of Chapter Six]**

* * *

**[A/N: Sorry for the shortness of the story and if it isn't as good as usual, I'm planning so I had to fix this a lot cuz of all the plans changing, I'll improve by tomorrow =P so yeah, luv you guys and thx for your support!]**


	8. Chapter Seven: Recruiting Part 1

**[A/N: Hey guys! Hope you're enjoying the story! Thank you KKKstories, AghiTron, and Ender NightBlade for your Awesome OCs! You'll be in the story soon! Enjoy!]**

* * *

**-{}-Chapter Seven-{}-**

* * *

_**J**_asmine had rode on for a full day, non-stop. She had covered several miles of her trip and was nearly there. She had left the normal warmth of the forest edging Silver Ridge and was now in a snow-covered forest instead. She was cold to the bone but ignored it, occasionally wishing she wasn't wearing a crop top and short shorts. She also wished she'd picked up her shoes on the way.

She knew Sky's base was close, she could feel it. She struck the reins hard, making the horse shoot forward, it's hoof steps muffled by the thick snow.

* * *

**_H_**erobrine enter the third village of his travel. Already earning the trust of seventeen in Stone Cliff, twenty five in the Woodland Tribe of Blazing Sun, and seven in the mining town Quartz. He was now in Obsidian Crest, a large city. He knew this place would provide many people. This was one of the 'Bad' parts of Minecraftia. Most people detested Notch.

He walked quickly into the town square. Shopkeepers watched him as he passed windows of the shops and other buildings. When he was in the center of the square, he shouted loudly, "Attention, people of Obsidian Crest! War shall be upon us soon. Notch is whom we are fighting! I come with an offer. Those who accept it, shall be taken into battle. When we win, the land will be freed of Notch's reign, and those who have accepted and survived shall be given a large reward as gratitude from the Guardians themselves, Guardian Zoya of Life, Guardian Kel of Fire, Guardian Kura of Balance, Guardian Luka of the Sky, Guardian Xara of Wind, and myself, Guardian Herobrine of Darkness." Herobrine declared. A crowd gathered around him quickly as he spoke.

"All who wish to enter this battle, step forward! But I warn you, it will not be easy. You will be risking your life for the cause, but in the end, it will be worth it." Herobrine said, eyeing the crowd. Someone stepped forward, a young child. Probably eight at the most. Herobrine watched as many people followed after, people of all ages. Herobrine smiled. Once everyone who was going to had stepped forward, Herobrine declared in a loud voice, "I thank you all for your support for this war, it means a lot to all of us Guardians. We shall fight together! Ridding Minecraftia of Notch's rein for eternity!" Herobrine's voice was full of power.

All those in the square cheered. Then gunfire ripped through the air, killing several people in under three seconds.

* * *

_**U**_p ahead, Jasmine saw Sky's base up ahead. She smiled, speeding the horse up. She slowed to a stop at the entrance, dismounting quickly. She squeaked as her bare feet hit the snow, but quickly dashed to the entrance, knocking frantically. A recruit opened the door. "Is Sky here?" Jasmine asked. "Um... yeah..." The recruit replied. "I need to speak with him." Jasmine said. "Um, come on in." The recruit said. stepping aside. Jasmine stepped inside and the recruit closed the door. "Take me to him." Jasmine said. The recruit began to walk down the halls that were encrusted with gold.

Within minutes, they were at Sky's bedroom door. The recruit knocked, "Pardon me, sir." The recruit called, "Someone's here to speak with you." The door opened and sky was standing there. "Hello, Sky, listen, I need to talk to you, it's important." Jasmine said.

Sky nodded, "Ok, come in." Sky stepped aside. Jasmine stepped inside. The recruit walked back down the hall and Sky closed the door softly. He walked over to the bed and sat down, "What'd you need?" Jasmine walked over and sat next to him, "There's going to be a war between the Guardians and Notch. We need as many people as possible on the Guardians' side. It would be great if we had Sky Army on our side." "Why is there going to be a war?" Sky asked. "Notch doesn't like not being the most powerful so he is waging war against the Guardians."

Sky thought for a moment, "Notch is our leader, we shouldn't be fighting him." "He shot me twice, tried to kill his brother, and is waging war against the Guardians. He isn't _my_ leader anymore." Jasmine said. "If Sky Army battles, and we win, what do we get." Sky asked. "A large reward." Jasmine replied. Sky thought for a moment, "Ok, deal."

* * *

**[End of Chapter Seven]**

* * *

**[A/N: Yay! Herobrine's side has Sky Army! But what's happening back in Obsidian Crest? Find out in Chapter Eight! (New OCs in Eight-I promise!)]**


	9. Chapter Eight: Recruiting Part 2

**[A/N: So excited, one new OC in this chapter! Sorry I didn't put in more! You'll be in soon, don't worry!]**

* * *

**-{}-Chapter Eight-{}-**

* * *

_**P**_eople shouted in confusion as the gunfire sounded. "Everyone get inside! Hide!" Herobrine shouted. Immediately people began to scatter, heading towards houses. Herobrine could see people on the roofs and in the shadows of buildings firing. He growled, seeing a familiar face among the shooters. It took only a minute before Herobrine was the only person standing in the square. Bodies of dead citizens lay on the ground, there weren't that many.

All guns were pointed at him. One of the shooters approached him, it was Notch, "So, it's true. I heard the rumors but couldn't be sure. Had to see it for myself." "Well, you've seen it. Now get out of here." Herobrine said, his eyes flashing. "Sorry Brine, but I can't do that. Why waste a perfectly good opportunity?" Notch raised a pistol up, pointing it at Herobrine's head. Herobrine stood calmly, "Why?" Herobrine asked, "I know you want to be the most powerful. But why?" Notch kept the pistol steadily trained on Herobrine's head, "Power keeps people controlled. If I am the most powerful, I have control over everyone with no resistance. Without you and those Guardians, I can have that."

Herobrine stared into Notch's angry brown eyes. "Any last words?" Notch asked, pressing the gun against Herobrine's head. Herobrine replied evenly, "Don't need any." Quicker than a flash of lightning he was suddenly a few feet away with the gun in his hand, not caring that there were still hundreds of guns pointed at him. They wouldn't shoot. Notch wanted Herobrine for himself. Notch growled. He disappeared, reappearing in front of Herobrine and grabbing the gun. Notch kicked Herobrine to the ground hard and kept him pinned down, pointing the gun at his head.

Without warning, a flaming arrow flew through the air, slamming into the gun and knocking it from Notch's grasp. The gun burst into flames. Notch looked angrily towards where the arrow came from. No one was there, except for the firers who were still poised with their guns pointed at Herobrine.

Another arrow shot, directly at Notch, from somewhere above. Notch disappeared before the arrow hit him, reappearing a few feet away. Herobrine stood, his eyes trained on the roof where the arrows were coming from. A figure stepped up onto the edge of the roof, his bow held aimed at Notch. His light brown hair blew lightly in the breeze. Notch narrowed his eyes at him. Many guns shifted to the boy on the roof. Herobrine thought he seemed seventeen or sixteen years old, he looked about two or three years younger than Herobrine.

Everything was still. No one moved. Without warning, the boy shot the arrow at Notch. Many guns went off, all shooting at the boy. Notch avoided the arrow narrowly. The boy jumped from the roof swiftly. More shots rang out but all missed him. Herobrine watched in awe as the boy landed skillfully on one of the firers, pushing off hard with his feet making the man's head slam into the ground hard, knocking him unconscious.

The people surrounding were firing madly at the boy, but he skillfully dodged, disabling people one by one. Someone had obviously decided it wasn't going to work out and called to Notch. Notch turned. someone threw him his gun, jerking his head towards Herobrine who was still staring at the boy in awe. Notch smiled, taking his chance. He raised the loaded gun, aiming it at his younger brother's head. Then he pulled the trigger.

* * *

**_"R_**eally?!" Jasmine asked, smiling. Sky nodded, "Where do we go when the time comes?" Sky asked. Jasmine didn't know, she hadn't been told. Then, some strange feeling told her, "You'll know. Trust me." Sky nodded, "Alright." Jasmine stood, "Thank you so much, Sky. It means a lot that you'll help us win." "No problem..." He trailed off. Jasmine realized she hadn't even introduced herself, "Oh! I'm Jasmine by the way." "Pleasure." Sky said. "To you as well." Jasmine replied.

"I have to go, we need as many people as possible to win." Jasmine said, heading for the door. "Wait, before you go..." Sky said. Jasmine looked back at him. "Actually... never mind..." Sky said quickly. Jasmine shrugged, "Goodbye, Sky." "See ya, Jasmine." Jasmine walked out of the room and through the halls. When she was outside, she squeaked, the icy cold snow on her feet made her shiver immediately. She mounted her horse quickly and struck the reins, riding off into the forest.

* * *

**[End of Chapter Eight]**


	10. Chapter Nine: Recruiting Part 3

**[A/N: Sorry I didn't post yesterday, I was sooo tired. Long day. I was so tired, I was playing Minecraft, and I thought a cloud was a block of wool and I tried to break it... Sorry guys, but here we go. All the OCs(Except for 1 of them) Has been added! Yay!]**

* * *

**-{}-Chapter Nine-{}-**

* * *

**_H_**erobrine turned just as Notch shot the gun. He narrowly dodged the bullet, but Notch quickly shot again, hitting Herobrine in the chest. Herobrine cried out in pain. Notch shot again at Herobrine's head. The bullet was suddenly hit by a flaming arrow, making the bullet burn up, falling to the ground in ashes. Notch looked to see the boy had managed to disable all of the firers easily.

Notch glared at the boy. Notch disappeared. The boy lowered his bow, looking at Herobrine. "I'm Cyclus. You can call me Cyclone." The boy introduced himself. "Herobrine." Herobrine said, introducing himself as well, then adding, "Thank you for saving me." "It was no problem. Now, I heard you talking about the war and stuff, I'm with you." Cyclone declared. Herobrine smiled, "Great." Then he shouted, addressing all those who were slowly coming from their houses, "All those who have decided to join the side of the Guardians, you will know where to go when the time comes."

Herobrine thought for a moment, then said, "All those who later decide they do not want to battle, you do not have to come and there will be no questions asked and no hard feelings." Then Herobrine began to walk towards the exit of Obsidian Crest. Cyclone ran up to him and stopped a few feet behind him, "Herobrine." He said, "Good luck." Herobrine looked back at him and nodded, "Thanks." Then he turned and continued walking away.

Someone watched from the shadows...

* * *

**_A_**s Jasmine rode through the forest, she thought about where to go next. She decided to go to the Kingdom of Blocks. There were many people there, so there was more than likely quite a few people who'd join.

She stopped her horse, she heard a rustling behind her. She looked back to see two piercing red eyes staring at her from the shadows. "Hello?" Jasmine asked, dismounting the horse slowly. "Hi..." Came a quiet reply. The voice belonged to a girl. Jasmine slowly approached her. "I'm Jasmine." Jasmine said, stopping about two or three yards away. "I'm Laura." The girl replied. She stepped out of the shadows.

She wore a dark red cloak. That was about all Jasmine could see. Other than the red eyes giving off a slight glow. "I've been following you, I heard what you asked Sky about. I want to join your side too." Jasmine smiled, "Great, we need as many people as we can get." "I can help you get people on your side." Laura said. "That would help a lot." Jasmine said. "Where are you headed?" Laura asked. "Kingdom of Blocks." Jasmine replied. "I'll head to one of the Dwarven Cites around the edges of Minecraftia." Laura said. Jasmine nodded, "Thank you. You'll know where to go when the time comes." Jasmine said.

Laura nodded. "See you later, be careful." Jasmine said, mounting her horse again. "You too." Laura replied. Striking the reins, Jasmine rode off into the forest. Laura turned, starting to walk towards the edges of Minecraftia where the Dwarven cities were. She knew the Dwarves hated Notch. They'd join. All of them.

* * *

**_E_**nder followed Herobrine silently, sticking to the shadows. His purple eyes gave off the slightest glow. His dark cloak trailed behind him. His medieval-style armor didn't make a sound as he followed. Herobrine was heading to the Netherlands. A place in Minecraftia that was like the Nether. The sky was blood red. The grass dead and wilted. Soul sand beaches existed on the edges of a lava ocean. Netherwart grew on those beaches. Houses were made of cobblestone. Pigmen roamed freely. The people who lived there were poor, but strong fighters and great survivors.

Ender knew that place was a few miles away. He'd step up there.

* * *

**_N_**otch slammed his fists angrily on his desk. His brother had been right there. Vulnerable. Notch had the gun. But that stupid boy had to be there. _It's okay..._ Notch thought._ I'll have my chance, when the real battle starts._ Notch chuckled. _With the Guardians clueless. They have a traitor among their midst._

* * *

**[A/N: Oooo Who could it be? Hehehe... You guys can try to guess...]**


	11. I Need an Opinion, Please

Hello everyone! So so so so so sooooo sorry I haven't posted. I've been busy between the following:

School

Makeup school worl

redoing homework

Dentist

The rush of getting in missed work

home

sleeping

sleeping

more sleeping

naps

watching animes

Shugo Chara

Shugo Chara

MORE SHUGO CHARA

Writing a book

anddddddddd

Dancing and singing

I've got a question, should I do either of these things:

-Continue with the recruiting storyline

orrrr (The one I'm leaning more towards)

-Skip through the recruiting and head straight to war prep

I was going to do the second one but I want your opinions before I continue. Review/PM what I should do!

Until next time,

-SilverSeeker


	12. SummaryChapter Ten: Prep

[A/N: Hey guys! Long time no see! =P It's Silver here and I've asked you guys what I should do, skip or continue! You guys want me to skip, so, in this chapter it's a very short, bad summary(I'm bad at summaries xD) of the recruiting. (Even though it barely talks too much about the recruiting!) But yeah! Now, here we go!]

* * *

**-{}-Summary/Chapter Ten-{}-**

* * *

Recruiting continued for both sides. Notch-of course-had the most at first, giving him an advantage. But the Guardians' side was catching up quickly. Very soon, the war was only a month or so away, everyone knew it. They could feel it in the air. The war was near. The Guardians, thanks to all those who helped with recruiting, had caught up and had many people, almost as many as Notch had. All those who'd joined the Guardians began to travel to where they knew they had to be. Just as they had been told, they'd know when and where. There were many people. Those from Obsidian Crest, the Dwarven cities, and many other places were going to fight

The place they were to go was an abandoned village somewhere in Minecraftia. Once everyone had gathered, the Guardians appeared before the crowd of fighters. Guardian Kura-of Balance, Guardian Xara-of Fire, Guardian Luka-Of Wind, Guardian Kel-of Water, Guardian Zoya-of Nature, and Guardian Herobrine-of Darkness.

**(At this point it fades into Chapter Ten)**

Zoya stepped forward and addressed the crowd, "Thank you all for coming here today. We are all very grateful that you have joined us and are willing to risk your lives in this battle between Notch and the Guardians. We will soon face off against his army, so we must be prepared for this battle. Each of us Guardians will train groups of 50 to 100 people each to get you all prepared. Those who already know how to fight will help prepare the weapons and armor."

Luka stepped forward next to Zoya, "Remember, anyone who wishes to back down may leave at any time. No questions asked. We understand that some of you will want to back out because of the dangerousness of this battle." Luka then stepped back into the line of the other Guardians.

Zoya nodded, "Now, everyone, split into groups of 50 to 100 and go with one of us Guardians. Let's begin training. Also, all those who are already good fighters, go help prepare armor and weapons."

* * *

Training went on for a few days. In his free time, Herobrine looked around for Jasmine. He couldn't find her though. _Perhaps she's really busy. _Herobrine thought.

After two weeks of hard training, everyone was ready to fight. They still had a few weeks left before the war, so in that time, they sharpened their skills. Practicing harder than before, they perfected their techniques. The war was only days away faster than anyone thought it'd come.

* * *

Two days before the war, the Guardians gathered everyone in the center of the village they'd been using. Zoya stepped up to address everyone, "You've all been working so hard, and we are grateful for your devotion. The war is only days away, and we are as prepared as we can be. Now, the battle's field is as obvious as can be. We will be traveling to the very center of Minecraftia where there are miles upon miles of flat fields where battles took place thousands of years ago. We will start our journey tomorrow at sunrise."

Zoya looked up at the darkening sky as she said, "Get your rest, everyone. Tomorrow will be a long day. You'll need energy." Everyone began to fan out and head for the resting places. Herobrine searched through the crowd for Jasmine, but still didn't find her. _She probably got to one of the resting places fast... _Herobrine thought, heading to the resting place he slept at.

He laid down on the blankets spread over the floor. There were about 30 others in the large place with him. He looked up at the rising moon and slowly closed his eyes, falling asleep almost immediatly.


	13. Chapter Eleven: J-Jasmine?

**[A/N: Yay! I can coninue without being stuck! Here we goooooooo! Things are geting interesting in dis chapter!]**

* * *

**-{}-Chapter Eleven-{}-**

* * *

**_A_**t sunrise the next morning, everyone was woken up. They were going to head out for the battlefield, it would take a long while to get there, so it was best to start the journey though the battle wasn't until the next day. Everyone carried their weapons and wore their armor as they gathered around the Guardians. Herobrine's white eyes moved throughout the crowd, trying to seek out Jasmine. But he couldn't see her in the wave of people.

Xara stepped forward and said, "Today we shall begin our journey to the Battlefield. Everyone stay together and move quickly, we want to get there before sunset, there is a resting place a bit away from it where we will sleep the night and wake up a little before sunrise and wait at the Field for our opponents. Understood?" A ripple of nodding heads or "yes" went through the crowd quickly. Xara nodded and stepped back. Kura stepped up next. "Listen. Before we depart, remember, you may back down at any point during the journey. But, once the battle has started, there is no backing down. Understood?" Everyone responded in the same way as with Xara. Kura stepped back.

Luka stepped up next, "We are very grateful for your commitment and we hope you will all live to see the dawn of Notch's demise." She stepped back as a ripple of cheers rung through the crowd at the last two words. Then Zoya stepped up, "I want you all to fight as hard as you can, we must win and free Minecraftia from this man." Everyone cheered again. Zoya stepped back. Herobrine stepped up, looking around at the crowd. "Tomorrow will be the day my brother's reign over Minecraftia will be defeated; a new era of a better life." He stepped back as everyone cheered.

Zoya stepped forward again, "Come, let us begin our journey." The Guardians began to walk along a dirt path with the crowd of fighters following. They kept up a good pace, moving quickly as the sun traveled along the sky. A few members of the crowd rode horses or other animals while many walked. At the rate they were traveling, they'd make it to the Battlefield in only a few hours and have more rest than needed.

Herobrine occasionally peered through the crowd to find Jasmine, but she was no where to be seen.

* * *

**_E_**nder walked along with the crowd, his sword slung carelessly over his shoulder. He looked around at the others near him. They all looked ready for a fight. He was too. When he stepped up, he felt a rush like excitement slapped you in the face. He was going to fight against the ruler of Minecraftia and his army. This would get very interesting. He ran his fingers through his hair.

* * *

**_C_**yclone walked quickly near the front of the crowd. He was ready for this. They were going to beat Notch and his army bad. They'd win no matter what. No matter what. His armor had been upgraded to be stronger. Diamond? No. Enchanted diamond? No. That's still diamond. Then what could it be? Enchanted obsidian armor. Yup. It would take quite a bit to bust through this.

* * *

**_L_**aura had taken off her cloak a while ago, being more comfortable with the people around her. Her long, white hair rippled slightly as she walked with quick pace. She was more ready than anything to win this fight. She would do anything it took to help win this fight.

* * *

**_T_**hey reached the resting place near the Battlefield an hour before sunset. Everyone fanned out and sat together, talking about the battle awaiting them the next day. Herobrine searched for Jasmine but ciuldn't find her. He was getting confused. If she wasn't there, where was she?

* * *

**_J_**asmine sat down with two boys around her age. They greeted her with a smile, "You ready to show that army who's boss?" One of them asked. Jasmine nodded, "We'll win."

* * *

**_E_**veryone drifted off to sleep after a while, resting up for the battle the next day.

* * *

**_T_**he next morning everyone woke quickly, getting everything together, mounting their horses, eating auick breakfasts, everything. Once they were ready, the Guardians led them for the center of the Battlefield. They stopped a little ways away from the center line and waiting. They saw the other army coming towards them. Once Notch's army had stopped, Zoya said, "Notch. You have chosen your own fate. You will no longer reign Minecraftia. Before tomorrow, your reign will be over." Notch chuckled at these words. "I believe you will all be dead before tomorrow." He said. "Brother, there will be no stopping us from winning." Herobrine said. Notch looked at Herobrine and smiled, "Well, there won't be stopping us from winning either." Notch looked back at Zoya.

Herobrine surveyed the other army and saw something that made his eyes widen. He hadn't realized it before... but up in the front, right next to Notch, was... "J-Jasmine...?"

* * *

**[A/N: HAHAHAHAA I'm actually quite surprised nobody guessed it was her]**


	14. Chapter Twelve: Won

**[A/N: Second Chapter posted today. Craziness! Hope you guys enjoy!]**

* * *

**-{}-Chapter Twelve-{}-**

* * *

**_"J_**-Jasmine!" Herobrine shouted. Jasmine looked at him, quickly looking away. Notch chuckled, "You thought she was on your side?" His chuckle broke into laughter, "It was all just a game! She made the playing field fair for us. Recruiting for your side then coming back to mine! Herobrine. Everything was just a game to fool all of you." Herobrine's white eyes were filled with hurt, "Jasmine...? Is that true." Jasmine hesitated before saying, "Yes..."

Zoya shook her head slowly and looked at Notch, "Let this battle..." She looked around at her army and then Notch's, "Begin." The two armies charged forward into battle.

* * *

**_H_**erobrine charged for Notch, he wanted to battle his brother. Notch was about to stab through a young fighter's chest but Herobrine quickly leapt forward and blocked the attack. The fighter quickly ran off to help someone else fight. Herobrine spun his sword quickly and tried to stab through Notch's armor, he stabbed through an opening in the shoulder. Blood streamed out. Notch cried out in pain and punched Herobrine back onto the ground.

Notch yanked the sword from his shoulder and hissed in pain. He now held two swords, Herobrine quickly kicked his sword out of Notch's hand and stood, catching the sword. He and his brother began slashing hard at each other, dodging and bleeding and fighting and everything.

* * *

**_E_**nder swung his sword into the side of his attacker, cutting through the armor and his side. The attacker cried out in pain as blood spurted from the wound. He dropped to the ground in pain. Ender then moved on the the next opponent. He smirked as the attacker tried to stab him through his chest, the armor didn't even dent, he quickly stabbed his attacker through the throat, twisting the sword and chucking him aside.

* * *

**_L_**aura shot a ball of fire at the attacker's chest, the attacker cried out as his armor melted through and his clothing caught on fire. Laura's hair was flaming along with her body. She was bringing all the anger and rage she could into her battle to win. She formed a sword of flames in her hand and ran at an unsuspecting enemy who she sliced off the head off, burning the fighter to a crisp.

* * *

**_C_**yclone was locked in combat with his personal enemy Brendan. Cyclone stabbed through an opening at the shoulder. Though it was almost impossible to land a fatal blow on Brendan because of his OP armor, he knew the places where openings were. If the openings weren't there, he wouldn't be able to move his arms or legs. Brendan hissed in pain and swung his cleaver at Cyclone. Cyclone ducked and tried to stab through the other shoulder. Brendan dodged easily, "Come on, Windy! That all you got!" Cyclone growled and leapt forward at Brendan.

* * *

**_J_**asmine avoided hurting anyone entirely. She wasn't sure who's side she was on anymore. She cared about Herobrine a lot, but... Notch was powerful... if they lost she'd be with them and probably in bad trouble. Jasmine suddenly heard Herobrine cry out in pain, she looked towards the cry, only a few yards away, Herobrine was on the ground, bleeding heavily on his throat and a gun points at his head by Notch. Her eyes widened. "Any last words?" Notch asked Herobrine with a smirk. Herobrine glared at his brother, "Even if I'm dead, you'll still lose. You'll regret you ever did any of this." Herobrine could barely form the words.

Notch smiled. Jasmine was suddenly sprinting towards them, she grabbed Notch's arm and tried to pull the gun out of Notch's hand. Notch pushed her onto the ground and pointed the gun at her, shooting her in the chest where her heart was. She screamed in pain. "Jasmine!" Herobrine shouted. The bulelt had easily penetrated the armor and had gone all the way through her heart. She was barely breathing. Herobrine stood and ran to her, wincing at the pain of his throat. He knelt next to her. "Jasmine!" He shouted.

But it was too late. Jasmine's eyes were closed and she didn't move at all. Herobrine turned angrily to Notch. Neither of them realized that everyone had stopped fighting and everyone was watching them. Herobrine disappeared, reappearing behind Notch, he stabbed Notch between his shoulder blades with the sword.

Notch cried out in pain. Herobrine pulled out the sword and swung it around to cut off Notch's head. Notch turned and ducked, tripping Herobrine at the same time. Herobrine quickly got back to his feet as Notch straightened up. With a quick slash, Herobrine cut open Notch's throat. Notch cried out in pain and stumbled back. Herobrine's eyes began to glow bright white. He kicked Notch onto the ground and pointed the sword at his head.

Everything seemed frozen. Herobrine looked up at the crowd around them. He caught Zoya's eye, she glanced at Notch and shook her head. Herobrine nodded and stepped back, allowing his older brother to stand weakly. "Why didn't... you k-kill me...?" Notch asked. Zoya stepped forward and said, "Notch. This battle is over. We have won. Do you surrender. Or do we have to continue a pointless fight when the winners have been decided." Notch gave a sly smile. I'll surrender. But my army won't.

Zoya shook her head sadly. "Is it really worth wasting the lives of all those in your army just to see if you can win. We've won. Get over it." She looked at Jasmine's body. There was no need for Jasmine to die. She looked around at all the other bodies on the field and said. "There was no need for any of them to die. This could've been solved without this war of course, but Notch seems to be battle-hungry. But now, we shall decide his punishment." Notch stared angrily around him.

All those in his army knew the battle was over. The Guardians all Gathered together. Leaving Notch weak standing the center of attention. Brendan, who had always done what Notch told him to do, didn't know what to do. His enemy was still next to him, what was he supposed to do? Attack? Awkward much. So he did what everyone else was doing. Watching what would happen next.

After a few minutes, the Guardians turned to face Notch. Notch glared at them. "Notch. What you've done is not good at all. Your punishment has been decided and approved by us Guardians. Firstly, you will no longer be Guardian of Light and your role will be given to someone who can use it to rule Minecraftia in a way that will not end in war and death like your rule. That someone is Herobrine." People cheered at this. Herobrine smiled, him ruling over Minecraftia. That'd be nice. "Herobrine's role, Guardian of Darkness, will be given to you. You will be eternally banished into the Nether and be given immortality." People in the crowd looked confused, Kura then said, "If he's immortal and cannot die, he cannot kill himself to get away from his punishment." The confusion left the crowd instantly after that.

Notch sighed and said, "Anything else?" "One last thing." Zoya said, "If you ever try to leave the Nether and succeed, you will be killed on the spot. No questions." Notch nodded. "Fair enough." Zoya than said, "Your punishment has been decided by Guardians, Kel, Kura, Xara, Herobrine, Luka, and I. Let this be eternally branded into everyone's minds to pass down onto the next generations to come where peace and happiness reigns over the bad rule. Let the new era of life in Minecraftia start today!" With that, Notch disappeared in a red smoke, Herobrine's white eyes suddenly changed, they got pupils and irises in them. The color of dark gray. "Herobrine. As the new ruler of Minecraftia, do you have something you'd like to say?" Kel asked.

Herobrine nodded, stepping forward. "Life has been very crazy the past couple of months. First of all, I was almost killed in a cave-in, then saved by Zoya. She told me everything. How Notch had set up the trap so I'd die. How he wanted to kill the Guardians. I stayed in a temple where I met with Hasmine and her friend Dennis. He seemed nice, until he and a bunch of soldiers tried to kill me later. I had told Jasmine I was leaving Minecraftia but that was a lie to cover up that I was getting people for this war we just battled in. All this craziness had left me confused and not knowing what to do. When I saw Jasmine against us I couldn't believe it. But then she tried to save my life and ended up getting shot and killed. I know who's side she wanted to be on at that moment. Now I'm ruler of Minecraftia. A day I never dreamed of. Now that it's happened, I promise to make Minecraftia a better place for everyone. I will try to prevent anymore wars like this and I will keep this land peaceful."

Everyone cheered when he finished. "We all hope you will." Zoya said with a smile.

* * *

**[A/N: One chapter left guys :(! It'll be up later...]**


	15. Epilogue

**[A/N: Sadly, here is the last chapter... the epilogue :(! I'd like to say, thank you forall your support and you guys are the best. Here we go]**

* * *

**-{}-Epilogue-{}-**

* * *

**_A_**nd so, after Notch was banished to the Nether, Herobrine stood as the new ruler of Minecraftia. Peace fell over the land. Though many lives were lost in the war, they were not forgotten. To Herobrine, Jasmine especially wasn't forgotten. Everyone in Minecraftia was happy that Notch's reign had been put to an end. Well, most people. A few from Notch's side weren't. Many old rivalries between the two sides of the Guardians and Notch were defeated and people became friends.

Brendan and Cyclone fought sometimes, but without Notch, Brendan was like 30% nicer. Ender became head of the protection force of Minecraftia. Laura started going out with Seto. Minecraftia became safer and better and happier. Herobrine's rule brought a better life to Minecraftia.

* * *

**Thank you all for your support and continuous reading. I hope you've all enjoyed.**


End file.
